


Xiao Zhan and his 2 Wangs

by ShrimpsAndTurtlesAndMotorcyclesOhMy



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Everybody loves XIao Zhan, F/M, M/M, Making Stuff Up As I Go Along, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpsAndTurtlesAndMotorcyclesOhMy/pseuds/ShrimpsAndTurtlesAndMotorcyclesOhMy
Summary: Mind still ringing from the shock, Xiao Zhan could only watch with one hand covering his swollen lips as Wang Dalu grabbed Wang Yibo by his hair and bashed his head into the drama room wall. His younger friend, with his childish features distorted from pressure against the hard brick surface, smirked up at his aggressor with mirth and similarly swollen lips.“You’re just jealous because you know I love Zhan-ge more than you do.” He said, “And that I got to kiss him.”“That’s a lie!” Wang Dalu roared. Real, unbridled anger marred his features in a way that Xiao Zhan never thought possible from the usually carefree, happy-go-lucky man. With a visible twitch of a vein on his arm, the man lifted Wang Yibo’s head up and smashed it harder against the wall. "If you loved Xiao Zhan as much as I did.” he said, heaving, “You wouldn’t have taken advantage of him while he was emotionally vulnerable like this!”What is this?How did Xiao Zhan end up in this situation, confessed by two of his friends out of nowhere?--A Xiao Zhan-centric high school AU including all the Chinese actors and actresses I know from the various dramas that I've watched.
Relationships: Li Qin/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Dalu/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Xiao Zhan and his 2 Wangs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've read a lot of fanfiction, but this is my first time writing it, so I hope you guys enjoy the fruits of my labor!
> 
> Basically, I am a BJYX shipper who fell in love with the untamed, especially with Xiao Zhan (who deserves all the love in the world). Initially, I shipped him with Wang Yibo (duh because who wouldn't?), but I then watched the Wolf and the plot is honestly MEH but all of the actors and actresses were excellent, especially Wang Dalu! Thus I began shipping Wang Dalu and Xiao Zhan. 
> 
> I then started writing this.
> 
> WARNING: I did not extensively plan this out, and I'm honestly making up things as I go (Though you can be certain that Xiao Zhan will get lots of love). This like 90% for fun, and don't anticipate a regular update schedule or honestly a crack-free plot. This is also going to get pretty melodramatic at times because I love melodrama, fight me.

Mind still ringing from the shock, Xiao Zhan could only watch with one hand covering his swollen lips as Wang Dalu grabbed Wang Yibo by his hair and bashed his head into the drama room wall. His younger friend, with his childish features distorted from pressure against the hard brick surface, smirked up at his aggressor with mirth and similarly swollen lips. 

“You’re just jealous because you know I love Zhan-ge more than you do.” He said, “And that I got to kiss him.”

“That’s a lie!” Wang Dalu roared. Real, unbridled anger marred his features in a way that Xiao Zhan never thought possible from the usually carefree, happy-go-lucky man. With a visible twitch of a vein on his arm, the man lifted Wang Yibo’s head up and smashed it harder against the wall. "If you loved Xiao Zhan as much as I did.” he said, heaving, “You wouldn’t have taken advantage of him while he was emotionally vulnerable like this!”

What is this?

How did Xiao Zhan end up in this situation, confessed by two of his friends out of nowhere?

It’s been a long day, and it’s only getting longer.

* * *

Xiao Zhan is your average student at the Chinese School of Drama, or CSD for short. One of China's greatest academic institutions for the art of theatre, CSD has a long list of alumni spanning every field of the acting industry from--you name it, they have it. Every person you can name will probably show up at this school at some point of their lives, whether as a student, a professor, or a rich investor looking to pull some strings to put their kid in. As you can imagine, this place is constantly churning out new stars.

And Li Qin shone the brightest out of all of them. 

To Xiao Zhan, at least. 

Somehow, the girl stood out in a field of pretty faces. Maybe it’s the way her eyes glittered under the spotlight; maybe it’s the slight curve of her dainty lips when she smiled; maybe it’s her instrument-like laugh--Xiao Zhan didn’t know why Li Qin was special, only that she was, and that he had foolishly fallen head over heels for her the first time their eyes met.

For a year, he joined the same clubs she joined, took the same classes she took, and looked for any excuse to talk longer than ten seconds with the woman. Finally, Li Qin remembered his name! She partnered with him in class! Wang Dalu, her--their mutual friend, had accepted Xiao Zhan as a member of their clique! 

Why else would he ask to hang out with Xiao Zhan all the time? He clearly approved of Xiao Zhan as a friend in law! 

And the more he looked at Li Qin, the more certain he was that he was in love with her. Everything she did pulled at his heartstrings like a bow across the neck of a violin, and Xiao Zhan’s heart finally couldn’t take it anymore. So today he confessed to her.

And was promptly rejected.

She was so sweet in the way she rejected him, too:

“Xiao Zhan, you really are a good person,” She smiled, sadly, her long black hair swaying slightly in the spring breeze on the school rooftop, “but I think we work better as friends. Plus, you’re so handsome, you’d make me insecure.”

Really, so typical of Li Qin. She’s so sweet even while friendzoning him. Xiao Zhan might not be the smartest tool in the shed, but he is by no means a guy that’s “too handsome”; honestly, he’d place himself somewhere between a 2 and 6 out of 10. 

In any case, Li Qin being nice about rejecting him didn’t make the rejection better. In fact, it somehow made things worse. If she had been horrible, Xiao Zhan could at least pat himself on the back and say he dodged a bullet. But she was as angelic and perfect as Xiao Zhan thought she was.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Because the modern-day drama club’s president, Yang Zi, is a heartless demon occupying the body of a young girl, Xiao Zhan had to attend the damned club meeting after school or face "severe consequences" he’d rather not think about even as an emotionally broken man. 

That, however, did not mean he was fine. When Wang Yibo, a junior member of the club, walked in, Xiao Zhan was crying his eyes red as he looked through the catalog of romantic comedies for today’s meeting. 

For a long second, the younger male silently stood where he was, gaze boring into his senior. 

"Zhan-ge,” He asked, after a long pause, “why are you crying?"

Xiao Zhan won't lie, he had a soft spot for the boy. Wang Yibo always appeared cold and emotionless to others, but whenever he was with Xiao Zhan he was like a clingy puppy, always trying to monopolize his attention through the most childish feats imaginable to man. On a typical day, he’s blabbering to Xiao Zhan about something stupid or showing off over the most trivial, mundane matters. 

Xiao Zhan usually found his antics endearing, but today, he really didn’t have the energy. “Something you won’t understand.” Xiao Zhan responded, turning his head away, “Leave.”

Wang Yibo didn’t leave. Instead, he walked closer. His footsteps moved nearer and nearer in distance, until Xiao Zhan could literally feel the warmth emanating from the boy on his cheek, and then they stopped. “Zhan-ge.” Wang Yibo said, tone raspy as a hand reached out to touch Xiao Zhan’s shoulder, “Zhan-ge, who made you like this?”

Eyes teary, Xiao Zhan jerked off the touch. “No one.” He said.

“Zhan-ge.”

“Thanks for worrying, Wang Yibo, but no one hurt me. You can leave now.”

“Zhan-ge…”

Pressing a hand into his forehead, Xiao Zhan gave a weak laugh that came out as more wry than he intended. “Jeez, Wang Yibo, I said I’m fine.” He repeated, smiling and shaking his head, “I’m fine, no one hurt me, I brought this onto myself.”

Wang Yibo didn’t say anything, and the elder of the two forced another smile, as two drops of tears rolled down his face.

“Hey, Wang Yibo,” Xiao Zhan said, almost jokingly, “a word of advice from Zhan-ge. Don’t fall in love, okay?”

“Specifically,” he continued, “don’t fall in love with someone that’s too perfect, someone that shines head and shoulders above everyone else like the brightest star in the night sky, okay?”

Wang Yibo’s body visibly stiffened. Xiao Zhan looked out the only window in the dim club room, lost in his thoughts, and said. “Because you’ll never be able to shine the way they do, and they will never love you. But that person is perfection, and after seeing them, everyone else becomes a mere shadow compared to them. You won’t be able to love anyone else.”

Leaving his shoulder, Wang Yibo’s hand gently cupped one of Xiao Zhan’s teary cheeks, shaking slightly, but Xiao Zhan didn’t notice. “You will never be worthy of them,” He said, mostly to himself, “and they will never love you back, but you will always think about that brilliant star and end up old and alone.”

“Like me.” 

Xiao Zhan finished, unable to maintain his smile anymore as a stream of tears finally broke loose. But before any could land on the wooden floor below, the hand on his cheek almost violently turned his face towards it and the next thing Xiao Zhan knew, Wang Yibo’s lips were on top of his.

Wang Yibo was kissing him.

Xiao Zhan’s eyes went wide. 

Seemingly taking his slight hesitation as encouragement, Wang Yibo tried to deepen the kiss, sucking and nipping at his lower lip. Xiao Zhan reached out to push him away, but Wang Yibo’s large hand--were they always this large?--grabbed his hand and pressed it hard against his beating chest. Keeping it there, Wang Yibo let go of Xiao Zhan’s lips and whispered, breath warm and serious:

“I love you, Zhan-ge.”

Suddenly, Wang Yibo was out of his sight, and Xiao Zhan quickly realized that was due to the actions of a third person in the room--

Wang Dalu.

* * *

And thus, here we are.

Wang Yibo’s body shook with anger upon hearing the words “take advantage”. 

“I’m taking advantage of Xiao Zhan? How--” He asked incredulously. His face contorted in rage, and in one swift motion, Wang Yibo drove his nails into Wang Dalu’s arm. As the older man let go in pain, Wang Yibo delivered a heavy punch to Wang Dalu’s head.

Wang Dalu fell to the floor with a crash. Looking down at the older man, the boy breathed: “How could you--By kissing him?” He raised his voice, “Zhan-ge was going on and on about how no one will ever love him! How was I supposed to handle words like that from him, of all people?”

“Don’t think you’re special.” Wang Dalu hissed, holding his head with his bleeding arm, “You still shouldn’t have made a move on him like that! He was just rejected, and you’re taking advantage of his emotionally vulnerable--”

“And who’s fault is it that he was emotionally vulnerable in the first place?” Wang Yibo sneered, “I couldn’t do anything about Li Qin since Zhan-ge liked her, but you know what I would have done? I would have told that woman to back the fuck off of the man I loved!”

Xiao Zhan interrupted weakly, mind still spinning from the situation: "Guys, let's all sit down and not yell at each other--"

"Well you're not me!" Wang Dalu roared.

"Or resort to physical violence..." Xiao Zhan continued, but it was clear that no one was listening to him. Wang Dalu clambered up from the floor and charged at Wang Yibo. "What do you know about my situation?" Wang Dalu spat, "Both Li Qin and Xiao Zhan are good friends of mine, I can't hurt either of them over my own feelings!"

Hands on his hips, Wang Yibo smirked. "Well I guess you don't love Zhan-ge that much after all, which is great because that just shows Zhan-ge how much I love him."

"Oh yeah, you love him so much you'd force a kiss on him without consent?"

"At least I'm not a coward!"

"What the fuck is going on?" 

A new voice rang from the entrance to the club room, and all three men in the room turned their heads. There was the most imposing man in school, as well as the modern-day drama club's vice president, Li Xian, standing at the doorway with a stern expression on his face and a bag of snacks in his right hand. 

Xiao Zhan turned his face away, embarrassed, and Wang Dalu and Wang Yibo both glared accusingly at each other. Walking straight past them, Li Xian made his way to a table that, at some point during the fight, became misaligned; with a hard “thump”, he placed the supplies on the crooked table. “I heard the fucking ruckus from about a mile away.” Li Xian asked, “Y’all trying to kill each other or something?”

Xiao Zhan quickly shook his head. Wang Dalu followed suit and Wang Yibo, pouting, followed also.

“I don’t particularly care if you are,” Li Xian said, crossing his arms, “But after ‘that incident’, the school’s been real watchful of stuff going down in this club, so I have to drag you to the principal in case anyone heard you and reported us first.”

“That incident” was Li Xian punching through not one, but two brick walls in a fit of anger at a drama’s unsatisfactory ending. Tapping his foot, the vice president sighed: “Don't bullshit me, who was it?“

The room fell silent, and you could hear a bird flapping its wings about a hundred feet from the window. Still tapping his feet, Li Xian’s eyes flickered, slowly, to Wang Dalu’s bruised arm. 

Then they landed on Wang Yibo with his messy hair, bruised lips, and slightly smug expression.

Li XIan frowned, and lastly they looked at the teary-faced, bruise-lipped Xiao Zhan, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. After a few more seconds of silence, Li Xian said: “Wang Dalu and Wang Yibo, come with me.”

"What?" Wang Yibo, actually looking surprised, protested: "Why me too? He started it!"

"Excuse me?” Wang Dalu rebuked angrily, “You were literally sexually assaulting someone! I wouldn't have gotten involved with the likes of you if--"

"You keep on saying that but Zhan-ge hasn’t said anything!"

"Well obviously he couldn't when you're--"

"Shut up, the both of you." Li Xian interrupted, closing his eyes and massaging his temples, "Despite being in a school _and_ a club with the word 'drama' literally in its name, I have absolutely, and I repeat, absolutely zero interest in your romantic shenanigans. You two are coming with me whether you like it or not, and Xiao Zhan."

Xiao Zhan met Li Xian’s eyes. 

"You, sir, look like literal shit,” Li Xian said, “I don’t want you to start bawling out in the club, so I’m going to excuse you for the day. Don’t worry about A-Zi, I’ll talk to her about it."

Xiao Zhan shakily nodded. He picked his stuff up and dashed out the door as quickly as he could, and two pairs of eyes looked at him intently from behind.

* * *

Before he knew it, Xiao Zhan had arrived at the CSD Boys' Dormitory. After a flurry of ceramic tiles, winding concrete staircases, and other confused-looking students, Xiao Zhan entered the small 2-person bedroom he shared with his roommate and best friend, Wang Zhuocheng, and immediately went to his portion of the space and jumped onto his bed: shoes, backpack, and all.

He pressed a hand against his pounding chest. 

Why is his heart beating so hard today? His walk from the club room was the same one he took every other day, and he didn't recall himself running that much faster just now either.

What was different?

Xiao Zhan stared blankly at the pale ceiling above him, and he thought: "Everything. Everything about today was different."

He gently pressed two fingers against his still swollen lips and his mind, against his own will, flashed back to the kiss Wang Yibo gave him. 

The afternoon sun was shining a luminescent orange through the window glass, casting shadows upon every object in its vicinity. Wang Yibo's lips felt slightly warm as they covered his tear-stained ones, and, initially, it felt like the soft touch of a cherry blossom in April. With gradually increasing intensity, however, the younger boy's insistent mouth was pressing further into him, biting at his lower lip. Amid the swimming dizziness, Xiao Zhan thought Wang Yibo smiled.

That kid never smiled.

Xiao Zhan felt his face flush.

T-The gall of that brat! That had been Xiao Zhan's first kiss! 

Suddenly, the room door opened again, and there was Wang Zhuocheng, walking in with a bottle of soda in his hand. Upon seeing Xiao Zhan, he raised a single eyebrow in surprise.

"Didn't expect to see you here, did you not have the modern-day drama club today?" He asked. 

“Li Xian excused me.” Xiao Zhan replied.

Wang Zhuocheng casually walked to his desk next to Xiao Zhan’s bed and, taking a good look at Xiao Zhan, smirked as he swung a chair open and sat down. "Well, you look like you got the hell kissed out of you, so I'm guessing the confession went well?” He said, “Is that why Li Xian kicked you out, for making out in front of everyone else?"

Xiao Zhan blinked. 

Right, the drama just now almost made him forget, but it was an undeniable fact that Li Qin hadn’t liked him back like he thought. 

“She rejected me.” Xiao Zhan said flatly.

He pressed a hand against his heart again. 

It still hurt.

But it’s not hurting as much as it was before, and Xiao Zhan was shocked and, frankly, disgusted at himself for it; he was rejected by one of the most perfect people in the world, and getting confessed to by two other people doesn’t change that fact. 

Xiao Zhan should be crying his guts out right now, shouldn’t he?

He couldn’t possibly move on that fast from her. 

How could he?

“Really?” Wang Zhuocheng pulled a face. He twisted open the cap of his soda and took a sip, “Oh, I’m sorry. That must really suck.”

Xiao Zhan buried his head in a pillow.

“But how come your lips are all red and puffy, then?” 

Xiao Zhan could practically see Wang Zhuocheng’s curious face from his tone, and that somehow made what happened this afternoon more blush-inducing than it already was. He mumbled into the fabric: 

“Wang Yibo kissed me, and Wang Dalu confessed to me.”

There was a pause. Then, Wang Zhuocheng took another sip of his soda--a musical theatre major should really stop drinking these things, aren’t they bad for your throat or something--and chuckled. “Woah.”

Xiao Zhan lifted his head up and glared at his cheeky bastard of a roommate. “A-Cheng, give me more sympathy here!”

“Were you disgusted? That two men, both of them your friends, were interested in you?”

Xiao Zhan, burying his face in the pillow again, thought about it for a good minute. Slowly, he shook his head.

“Not disgusted. More shocked, really.” He admitted, “I have nothing against non-heterosexual relationships, or even any objections against being in one with the right person....It’s just that I’ve never been loved, or in love with a man before.” 

Wang Zhuocheng put down his soda, and Xiao Zhan smiled into the pillow, to his own surprise: “It’s so...different from what I feel for Li Qin.”

“I’m flattered, really, but I don’t understand why this happened to me.”

He always thought of Wang Yibo as just another one of the gaggle of kids that followed him everywhere and called him “Zhan-ge”. 

The feel of Wang Yibo’s lips surfaced in his memory again and Xiao Zhan shook his head, trying to swat the image away. 

Great, now he can’t ever see Wang Yibo as a kid ever again. Wang Dalu was right, what kind of selfish prick does that?

Upon the thought of the tan-skinned man, Xiao Zhan looked up in a blank daze.

Wang Dalu.

Right, the dashing, muscular, dark-skinned man, whose smile lit up a room like the sun itself, whom Xiao Zhan had always lowkey viewed as a love rival for Li Qin’s affection and was jealous of, said he was in love with Xiao Zhan too. And he fought Wang Yibo like a jealous boyfriend when he caught the other kissing Xiao Zhan..

Xiao Zhan felt the beating of his heart speed up again, and he groaned again.

What virtues did he have to deserve this?

Wang Zhuocheng evidently had enough of Xiao Zhan’s internal romantic soliloquy. He stood up, yawning as he walked to the door: “Well, you keep on trying to decide between your two paramours, I’m getting myself some food. I heard they have homemade chips today”

Xiao Zhan perked up at the sound of homemade chips. “Wait!” He lifted his head up from the pillows, “Take me with you! I love their homemade chips! What flavor?”

“The Sichuan-spiced ones.”

“The Sichuan-spiced ones are the best!”

Wang Zhuocheng rolled his eyes. “Well I’m not getting them for you. If you want to feed that bottomless pit you call a stomach, get off your butt and come with me!”

Jumping off the bed, Xiao Zhan walked to the hanger by the door and grabbed his wallet. “You always yell at me.” he pouted as he wrapped an arm around his best friend, and shrugging off Xiao Zhan’s friendly gesture, Wang Zhuocheng rolled his eyes yet again. 

“At least being the main protagonist of a really crappy romance novel didn’t change your love for spicy potato chips.” He commented.

“Hey!” Xiao Zhan yelled.

“Shh shh I get it, it’s hard being confessed to.” Wang Zhuocheng said, with the face of someone who absolutely doesn’t get how hard it was being confessed to, “But I don’t want to see you blushing and moping in my sight, okay?”

Xiao Zhan didn’t say anything. Wang Zhuocheng sighed and wrapped an arm around him, too.

“I know it’s a hard decision and you don’t want to break anyone’s heart.” He said, rubbing small circles on Xiao Zhan’s arm, “You’ll have plenty of time to think about it. Until you make that decision, the Xiao Zhan I know is not someone who gets all sad and worried over romantic matters, okay?”

Nodding, Xiao Zhan looked down and hugged Wang Zhuocheng closer. “That’s not the Xiao Zhan I know either.” He said.

Making their way to the cafeteria, he and Zhuocheng gradually slipped into their usual mode of jokes and conversation and for the rest of the day, Xiao Zhan placed the confessions from the two Wangs into the back of his mind.

However, thoughts about their words never left.


End file.
